Behind the Crystal Glass
by xStardust13x
Summary: AU All Katrina wanted was a little adventure in her life... What she didn't expect was a childhood friend to wish her away into the Goblin King's clutches. Now her friend is racing for Katrina's freedom... But does she want to be saved? JarethxOC
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: We do not own _The Labyrinth_, or any of its characters. And as much as we wish it… we do not own David Bowie.

Chapter 1:

"_I wish…"_

The bright sun shown down upon the large, vast market. Sounds of merchants and customers arguing drifted along the long, narrow street with the soft strands of the local band in the background. A young girl in her upper teens strode into the market, seemingly out of place amongst the older generation of merchants.

Her hair was a soft brown, with caramel highlights than glittered in the sun. Her small form was lost amongst the older, taller adults. The girl wore small rimmed glasses, which gleamed when the sun hit them ever so right. Her face was flawed, and unlike every other popular girl. She had a small case of acne, which was hidden with a little bit of cover up. When her emotions got the better of her, her brown eyes darkened to an almost pitch black, and glittered when they filled with happiness.

Her outfit consisted of a long, flowing light blue skirt, with a brown roped belt. The skirt continued to down covering her brown sandal covered feet. He top was white with small, almost unnoticeable floral patterns on them. The sleeves were long and flew past her wrists, almost covering her hands. When the wind blew and lifted the sleeves up, one could see a small bracelet, with woven silver roots and a small glossed glass ball in the center.

The girl strolled down the street, eyeing the different tents as she went by. The vast colors and sounds excited her, making her trip to the market pleasant. As she passed an emerald tent, she paused and turned to look at the expansive array of trinkets and fruit. The tubby little man in the back showed no notice as to her arrival. The girl simply shrugged and continued her search. Her eyes caught the sight of white amongst a sea of dark blues and greens, making her stop and examine the foreign object closer.

"Ah, my dear, you seem to be out of place."

The strong voice snapped the teen out of her thoughts. She turned, in the voice's direction, wondering who would want to converse with her. Her eyes settled upon a tall blond, wild haired man, standing to the left of her, his body turned in her direction. His clothes were tight against his body, but strangely out of place for downtown Chicago. His shirt was eccentric, a poet's shirt, that matched her shirt perfectly. His dark blue jeans were also tight and left nothing to the imagination.

The girl blushed as the thought came to her mind. She shook her head, trying to dispel the adult things that came to her mind. When the girl raised her head again, she noticed the man's dark blue eyes staring intently at her, as if waiting for her to respond.

The girl shifted on her feet before responding. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

The man smirked. "Perhaps…"

At the man's answer, the girl's face turned sour. Oh how she hated men like this one, the one's talked in riddles and one lines. _'They play at love to get sex' _her old philosophy teacher's voice filled her head. She knew that she should leave and forget the person in front of her.

"Look, I'm not interested in a date, or any _favors,_" the girl spat out, her stance turned hostile and defiant.

The man roared with laughter. "Little one, I'm merely making conversation with an interesting female," he smiled "Is there anything wrong with that?" The man titled his head at an angle, giving a boyish charm to his features.

A sheepish grin fell over the girl's face, as she felt stupid for her previous actions. "Oh, I'm sorry… I don't know why I jumped to conclusions so fast." She held out her hand. "My name is Katrina."

The man eyed her hand before taking it in his own and bringing it up to his lips. "A lovely name," he paused and titled his head to stare at her. "For a beautiful girl." He finished before softly releasing her hand.

The girl blushed, idly wondering how a stranger could comment her so, when even her own acquaintances, knowing her for so long, hardly did.

"Do you know me for somewhere?" she inquired again, feeling that she knew him.

The man chuckled before replying, "Perhaps, I am hurt that you do not remember."

She groaned. Again with these ridiculous riddles. Oh how she loathed them. The man, sensing her distress, again picked up the conversation.

"I believe we share a common interest for literature." He pointed down the way. "I've seen you time and again down at the used book tent, always with your nose in a book."

The girl beamed. _Finally,_ she thought, _someone with a love for literature. _"Oh! Yes, I visit that tent every time I come to the market; I've been trying to find an old book, called the…"

"-_Tell Tale Heart?"_ He finished for her.

A look of puzzlement came across her. "Yes, but how did you know?"

"A lucky guess," He remarked "It is my favorite book as well."

Even though he explained himself, the girl couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity from her. But she shrugged it off for the moment and accepted the man's response. "I can't seem to find it anywhere." She frowned "My grandmother used to have a copy, but she sold it before she passed."

She turned her attention back to the man who know held an old green covered book with the words _The Tell Tale Heart_ printed in gold.

The girl's eyes shown in amazement as the man held out the book to her. Her eyes shifted back and forth between the book and the man, silently asking the question in her mind.

He grinned and took her arm. The man turned it over and put the book in her open palm. When he curled her hand around it, her gaze fell upon the treasure.

"For you, my dear" He whispered to her.

When she tore away her gaze from the book, the man was walking away. Panicking she called out to him, "Wait! Why did you give this to me?"

Without pausing or turning around, the man replied, "It's a gift love…_nothing more and nothing less."_

She simply stared as the man faded from her vision, the book still clasped between her fingers. The people from the market, who seemed non existent as she conversed with the man, suddenly came back into view.

As the wind picked up and tossed her hair, she softly whispered the question on her mind…

"_Who are you?"_

_T.B.C_

Thank you for reading the first chapter of _Behind the Crystal Ball!_ Now please hit the nice little purple button at the bottom and leave a review!

Till next time,

Ja ne!

**Next time on _Behind the Crystal Ball:_**

" I can't stand you anymore! I hate my life and I hate you…._ I wish the goblin's would come and take you away right now!"_


	2. I wish

Me so sad… I kinda was expecting more reviews. But yay to chattexxnoire and notwritten for being the first ones to review. I hope to have Chapters 3 and 4 out by next Friday, and I'm aiming to have this story finished by April 1st, because I'm in the middle of another story in Gundam Wing (Coming Soon!). Right now I am in the process of getting a new computer so I am planning on getting a new account (As that right now I am borrowing my friend's to write this) so this story will be switched over to a different account soon.

* * *

Anyways, forget about me…on with the story! 

Disclaimer: Again I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters or David Bowie or The Tell Tale Heart.

* * *

The rest of the day went uneventful for Katrina as she walked about Chicago, doing her daily errands. As she strolled down State Street heading in the direction of her apartment, her thoughts drifted toward the strange man she met earlier at the market.

_"It's funny,"_ she mused. _"How guy's can be so weird and yet so likable at the same time."_

But no matter what she did she couldn't get his voice from ringing in her head. _"Nothing less…and nothing more"_, repeated over and over in her mind. It's like I know it from somewhere, she thought as she neared her apartment complex. Katrina slowed her pace to stop in front of her building, and came to a stop in order to put down her shopping bags. She pulled her purse that hanged on her side, to the front, opening to dig thru for her keys. Katrina cursed when she realized, that she had forgotten her keys, on her kitchen counter.

Pushing back her purse to its original position she walked over to the large glass doors, and buzzed for the on duty security personal to let her in.

She shifted her weight, tapping her foot in annoyance when the guard failed to answer the first ring. Katrina pushed and held the button for ten seconds before releasing it. When no one came after the fifth ring, she yanked on her purse and pulled out her dark blue cell phone. Katrina rapidly pushed buttons, and put the phone up to her ear, waiting for someone to answer.

"_-ello?"_

"Jen, where are you?? I forgot my key and need to get in!" Katrina shouted into the phone.

"_No…nowhere near home yet. Hiccup Just having a good ol'time down at Mic's"_ Came the sluggish response.

Katrina groaned. Jen had been her best friend since high school, but ever since college, her new "home" has been Mic's, a local bar she and Jen used to hang out at on the weekends. It was hard, if not impossible to get Jen away from there.

Katrina turned her head toward the sky. "Look could you please at least come home to give me the keys? It looks like it's going to rain soon." The murmur of thunder, sounded as a reply.

"Jen?...Hello??" Katrina repeated, after she received no answer. Grumbling she hit the end button and put her phone away. Katrina bent down and grabbed her shopping bags marched in toward the door. With a thump, the bags fell on the ground, with Katrina joining them after. She sighed and titled her head to look up at the sky once more.

"Please…" she pleaded "Don't rain yet… I _hate _getting wet."

A drop landed on Katrina's forehead, and she simply watched on as the rain increased in intensity.

* * *

"I _said _I was sorry!" 

Jen pushed through the apartment doors, trying to get away from Katrina. Jen reached behind to slam the door, only for Katrina to catch it an inch away from her face. As Jen continued on with her rant, Katrina simply followed silently, closing the door behind her softly.

"Why can't I have a little fun?" Jen whined as Katrina moved toward the kitchen. "It's not fair!" She pouted.

Jen, short for Jennifer, was Katrina's exact opposite. She had long brown that cascaded down toward the middle of her back. Her normally loose shirt and long skirt had been traded in for a pair of jeans and black tank top. Jen's glasses were oval shaped with a frosted frame that hung low on the bridge of her nose. Jen was a shorter girl than Katrina was, but her black combat boots gave Jen a two inch edge over her today.

Katrina smirked as she set down the bags, "_ I wonder what your basis for comparison is." _She quoted.

Jen stopped in her tirade to turn toward Katrina. " Will you stop with the fairytales, Katrina" She begged. "Grow up! They're not real and they never were!" Jen roared.

Katrina's smirk faded from her face with look of surprise. She opened and closed her mouth as she struggled for a comeback. When none came to her, she sharply turned and headed toward her bedroom.

Jen frowned. "Katrina!" she yelled " Don't walk away from me!" Jen marched off down the hall after her.

Katrina didn't even turn to acknowledge Jen as she followed her. When she reached the end of the hall, Katrina opened her bedroom door and plopped down onto her bed, not bothering to shut the door.

Jen came in shortly after and shut the door behind her. She glanced around the room, noticing that even after years her room had not changed a bit.

The room was painted in various shades of purple, with a hint of black. Dark purple fabric draped across the windows and circled around her bed. A black chandelier with purple candles hung in the middle of the room. Jen's gazed fell upon the set of bookcases that laid in the corner. The bigger one was filled with fables and fairytales. Every fairytale in the world must be on those shelves, she mused. The smaller one contained what little, "real" books Katrina owned.

As Jen mused over Katrina's room, Katrina sat reading her favorite fairytale of all time, _The Labyrinth._ She loved the book and its characters. Katrina lost count of how many nights she spent at home reading the book and how many times she sat imagining what would happen if it was real.

"Gimme that!"

Jen's voiced snapped Katrina out of her trace, and watched as Jen ripped the book from her hands. Katrina shot up from the bed and reached over to get back her book. "Jen, no...that's mine!"

Jen stepped out of Katrina's reach. "It's not real." She argued. " There are no such things as goblins or Goblin Kings!" Ducking once again to evade Katrina's prying hands.

After five minutes of exhausting work, Katrina gave up and sat back down on the bed. Jen eyed Katrina as a thought came to her. '_Maybe this will prove it.'_

Jen stood firmly and flipped through the book. When she reached the page she wanted she looked up at Katrina.

"I'm going to prove to you that fairytales aren't real once and for all!"

Jen snapped her head back down to the book and began to read out loud,

" _Sarah put Toby back in her crib and left for the door.."_

Katrina's eyes widened. " No Jen… don't! You mustn't say the words!" She pleaded

Jen ignored Katrina's comment and continued on, " _When Sarah reached the door she stopped and turned back toward the crib.." _At this part Jen looked Katrina directly in the eyes.

"_ I wish the goblin's would come and take you away right now!"_

Katrina waited, fearing the worst…

…But nothing happened. There was no flash of lighting, no windows bursting open, nothing.

Jen closed the book with a _snap_. A look of satisfaction upon her features. "See? Nothing happened, there are no goblins and you haven't been taken away." She tossed the book back at Katrina and turned towards the door.

" Now I'm going to bed and you probably should do the same. Good Night!"

Jen didn't wait for a response but simply shut the door and ventured toward her room, not seeing the shadow that fell over Katrina as the door closed.

* * *

The next morning, Jen awoke early with a feeling of guilt plaguing her. '_ I must a little mean last night!' _she thought_ " I know! I'll take her shopping to make it up to her!'._ With that happy thought Jen quickly dressed and bounced down to Katrina's room. 

"Katrina!" she said happily as she knocked " Look, I'm sorry about last night but c'mon, I'll make it up to you!"

When she received no response she turned the door knob and slowly opened the door, figuring Katrina was still mad.

" Katrina , don't be mad.. I said I was sor.."

Jen's voiced trailed off when instead of seeing Katrina, she saw a tall man, with wild blond hair standing in front of her.

At seeing the man, Jen stumbled back in surprise, clutching the door for support.

" Who-Who are you?"

The man smirked and laughed " Why Jen, I think you know who I am."

Jen's eyes darted toward the red book grasped in the man's hand. Her eye's widened in shock '_ It couldn't be…! There's no way!"_

" You're the Goblin King!"

The Goblin King chuckled and stepped forward. " Ah my dear, you are correct."

As the man stood before her, Jen remembered the book and why the Goblin King would appear to a mortal. Realizing this, she looked quickly about the room searching for her missing friend. The full notion of what she had done came to her.

Jen turned back to faced the Goblin King. "Give her back!" she pleaded.

"Who?" The Goblin King inquired " Oh, yes you must mean Katrina, a lovely young girl… why Jen would you want her back?" He smirked " After all you wished her away."

Jen's face tightened " No, she doesn't deserve this… I will run the Labyrinth… I will win her back!" She said boldly as the story slowly came back to her.

But the Goblin King showed nothing. He didn't even flinch.

"I am afraid my dear, that I do not offer that proposal any more..."

Jen's eyes widened at his words. "No, you must please!"

The Goblin King turned around his cape flowing with his body movements.

" Its over Jen… You wished her away…I took her, and now," he turned his head back and smiled.

"_She is Mine"_

_T.B.C._


	3. Author's Note

peeks out from barricade Hey minna-san!... Okay I know this isn't a new chapter but…READ! I know I promised chapters 3 and 4 by last Friday, but I lost the written version of the chapters, so I have to go back and rewrite them… I thin I can have Chapter 3 up Monday afternoon and 4 by the following Monday…Please don't hurt me! I promise you that I am working on it! Reviews and emails help! If you think I should do something different please let me know! Email is Bye!


	4. Jareth

**AN: Sorry this is so late! And so short…  
We've been having… technical difficulties.  
I promise I will try to make the next chapter longer. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

The sunlight poured through the window and shone down on Katrina's slumbering face. As a reaction, her hand came up to block the offending light. She groaned and rolled over into the plush pillow. Her eyes slowly opened as her face twisted with a yawn. When her eyes cleared, they widened as she looked at the wall. There should have been a large oak dresser where her eyes wandered. But there wasn't.

It was a wall. A large stone wall.

Katrina shot up in bed. Her gaze floated around the room taking in her new surroundings.

The bed was large, about the size of a king; just a little bit bigger. Instead of her lavender cotton sheets, there were black silk ones covering her small form. Over on the wall across from her was a large oak door, which lead to a small living room. On her left were two glass doors that led to a balcony. While the room contained items of comfort and high social standard, Katrina felt lost and cold in the big room.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself.

"In the castle!"

Katrina screamed as a voice came out of nowhere. Her hand clutched the sheets closer to her as she searched the room for the mysterious owner of the voice.

"Who are you? Or more importantly, where are you?" she asked.

"Down here."

Katrina scooted to the edge of the bed and looked down. There was a small girl dressed in old renaissance-looking clothes. But her skin was wrinkled.. a lot.

When Katrina finally acknowledged the person, the girl smiled and curtsied.

"Good morning m'lady. I am Isabelle. His highness assigned me to attend to all of your needs. Will you need anything before breakfast is served?"

Shocked, all Katrina could do was nod 'no'. Isabelle curtsied and left the room, mentioning that she would return will breakfast later.

Katrina sat back, utterly confused at the situation before her. Her memory of the night before was hazed, she vaguely remembered a man she met at the market, but nothing more.

"..and nothing less.." The words just seemed to pour out of her mouth. Katrina knew she was forgetting something, something important. But whenever she concentrated on the night before, a hot, searing jolt of pain went through her head.

"Ouch.." Katrina sat, rubbing her throbbing head.

"Are you in pain, my dear?" a shooting voice out through the sound of the drum beating in her head. Katrina stared at the man before her. He wore a black and crimson, long sleeved top that was loose against him, or looser than the black tights he wore. The collar on his top funneled out. His hair was blonde and wild, locks of hair sticking out in all different directions. His dark, mismatched eyes stared so intently at Katrina that she blushed.

When she didn't answer, the man started toward the bed. As the man drew closer, Katrina shuffled in the opposite direction. He sat down on the bed and reached out to touch her. Katrina couldn't move, so she sat quivering under his touch.

"Now, _kitten_, don't be frightened of me. I won't hurt you."

The man's caress calmed Katrina, making her feel warm and wanted. After a few minutes, she gathered up her courage and asked him who he was.

The man grinned. "_You love me, you fear me, so I am but your slave_."

At the man's words, Katrina's eyes glittered and shown with happiness. Her dream had come true.

"Jareth."

* * *

**T.B.C.**


End file.
